With continuing threats by fringe elements of society to the safety of others, an increased concern has developed for assuring consumers that the products they purchase have not been tampered with. Thus, a considerable variety of techniques are used to let consumers know that no one has gained access to the contents of a package to be purchased.
Many products are sold with hinged dispensing closures which make use of the container contents easy and convenient. Although security may be provided with, for example, heat shrunk bands and by other techniques, it would be desirable to provide such security by an integrally formed security member which does not otherwise alter the closure, which does not detract from its aesthetics, and which does not significantly complicate or make difficult the initial use of the container.
Although a variety of products with similar attributes have been suggested, there remains the need for an improved tamper-evident dispensing closure with those and other advantages.